Bath
by Nova.Gem
Summary: Bath time between master and butler. Drabble. Yaoi. Sebastian x Ciel


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**I kindly ask of who ever may read this fic to please NOT leave any flames, disrespectful and/or insulting comments of any sorts. Thank you.**

* * *

**-o-o-o-**

Bath

(_drabble_)

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

The water in the bathtub overflowed from the capacity of two bodies moving inside of it. The bubbles floated gently in the air before they popped.

The young master climbed on top of his devious servant. His lips kissed every part of the demon's beautifully defined jaw line and cheeks.

Crimson eyes gave azure eyes an intent stare. It was as if he was conveying his urges of raw lust through a gaze. No words needed to be said. This was the quality time that the master enjoyed. It was their time in privacy.

The butler's long fingers gently brushed Phantomhive's cobalt hair away from his eyes. He was so gentle with the young man. Ciel's teeth gently bit along the side of his neck. Once his lips reached his Adam's apple, he paused.

"Mmmmmmm..." Sebastian held onto Ciel's body tightly. The young lord wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Oh yes. Ahhhhh...Ohhhhh...mmmmm..." Ciel felt his butler's cock making its way inside of his body in a slow teasing manner.

Sebastian felt his master's entrance stretch out along every inch he slid into him.

Ciel could do nothing but moan. "Ooooooooooooh. MMMMMMMMMM...Ohhhhhhhh." His body felt weak and overwhelmed with the sensation of pleasure. In desperation to feel more of that pleasure, he clung on tighter to Sebastian and bounced up and down on his dick hard.

Sebastian picked up on his eagerness and obliged to his needs. His hips roughly moved up and down in order to make his dick move in deeper. "Does this feel good to you?"

Ciel stared at him with a dazed look in his eyes. His entire vision was clouded. The butler's movements was too much for him that he tried to crawl out of the bathtub. More watered splashed down onto the floor, on and all over around him. Sebastian made a small 'tsk' in slight annoyance because that was another mess he had to clean up afterwards. Ciel was sure that Sebastian was able to handle some water on being the floor.

The demon found it very amusing watching Ciel trying to get away from him by crawling.

"Do you think that you can get away from me? Oh, dear. How naive can you possibly be?" Sebastian smoothly pulled him back by gripping onto the sides of his waist from behind. "You are not going anywhere. You will stay and take everything that I give you. Take it all in nice and hard."

Ciel's face was pressed against the polished tiles of the floor. When Sebastian had a chance to look at his master in such a compromising position, he smirked.

"**OOOOOHHHHHH! SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**" Ciel was in complete ecstasy when he felt Sebastian thrust his cock in and out of him.

The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed along the walls inside of the steam filled bathroom.

"Yeeeesssss. Ohhhhhh." Ciel's eyes clamped shut when his dick slid further inside of his ass.

Sebastian gave him a small slap on the cheeks and hissed at him to relax. When Sebastian pulled himself out of Ciel, thick lines of creamy, rich, and warm spunk painted along his backside. "Mm." He squeezed his cock very firmly to force out more cum on his own hard stomach.

"Ohhh. Ohhhh. UGGHHHHHHHHH!" Ciel lost the will to hold on. His climax crashed through fast and hard. He slammed his forefront against the floor and squirmed around. The water made everything slippery so it was quite tricky for him to hold on to anything.

Sebastian, being the loyal servant that he was, helped him gain his balance. "Easy there. I do not want you to injure yourself."

Ciel was cradled tenderly in his butler's arms. His breathing pace that was once rapid began to slow down. "Ohhhhh..."

"Do you want me to prepare your clothes for bed?" Sebastian asked him with a soothing voice.

Ciel panted while nodding his head. "Yes..." Then, an idea popped in his mind. "You know what? I'd rather sleep in the nude with you right beside me. I want us to do what we did just now but, next time with a blindfold and some velvet ropes."

"Very well my young lord."

**-o-o-o-**

* * *

**Ending Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed this drabble. Did it end too soon? Not enough action? It's staring to feel like I'm losing my touch. Even though this story sucked terribly and I could do better.

I really appreciate all of my readers support during the transition of my stories and such. My LiveJournal, Facebook, AO3, and deviantart links are all listed on my profile page.


End file.
